This description relates to wheelchair guiding.
Individuals who have limited or no use of their legs can use a motorized wheelchair for mobility. Some of these individuals (for example, paraplegics) have the use of their arms and can control a wheelchair using traditional hand controls, such as buttons or joysticks. Other individuals (for example, quadriplegics, amputees, some stroke victims, or individuals affected by cerebral palsy, Parkinson's disease, or severe arthritis) may not be able to use their arms and only have the use of the body above the neck, for example. Thus, instead of hand controls, some wheelchairs have controls customized to the needs of quadriplegics. For example, some wheelchairs use controls that respond to sipping and puffing and some use controls that respond to tongue movements.